Administrivia: Editing
This article details how to edit articles, as well as giving some guidelines on how to maintain consistent edits and content adding practices among users. To see how our articles should be styled, see: Administriva: Manual of Style. Follow the Manual of Style The Manual of Style is a guide to creating pages on this wiki. It establishes what our style is, how we document and organize our resources, and keep track of our characters and story-lines throughout this universe in a consistent, effective manner. The idea is to end up with a wiki that is easy to navigate and get information from quickly. To achieve this, all of our articles have to meet the same standard, and be clear, concise, and cohesive with each other. * Edits that ignore this manual can be reverted. Use "MOS violation" as the reason to explain why you undid an edit or updated a page. To see the detailed MOS, see Administrivia: Manual of Style. Follow the Intellectual Property Policy The IP Policy maintains the creative integrity of this wiki and avoids legal issues by ensuring that all content added here is original and not taken or heavily derivative of an existing creative property. Violations of this policy are taken seriously and users may be suspended for not following it. * Edits that ignore the IP policy can also be reverted. Use "IP VIOLATION" as the reason to explain why you undid an edit or updated a page. To see the IP policy, take a look at: Administrivia: Intellectual Property Policy. By editing, you are stating that you understand the IP Policy and agree to it. Be Nice Don't be a dick when you disagree with another editor. Hash out disputes through IMs, voice chat, texting, Discord or really, any other method of communication instead of the article itself. The article itself shouldn't be a war zone. Notability Articles can be about anything as long as they're related to this universe. Notability is not a thing here, if it appears in this universe it can be put in. If it is really obscure and not notable, the Wiki-Effect will take place and the article will likely die on its own or be cut at a later date. Citations No citations are needed as we're the ones building this universe. Be sure to however consult others before making something canon by writing it into the wiki. Modern Wikia Editing vs. Source Code Editing This wikia has two modes of editing: * The modern editing window that tries to be user friendly and can bold, italicize, change word size and format much like a typical word editor * The old-fashioned editor which has you directly interface and modify the source code itself. Only use the latter if you are familiar with HTML source code editing and know what you are doing as it is more advanced. ** If you would like to become familiar with source code editing, check out resources online or ask a user who is competent in using it. For information, go to: http://theliberators.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Editing Category:Administrivia